My Highschool Girlfriend
by SeverNSkull
Summary: When a demon offers you a chance for a new life, do you take it? And when you do, what happens when after you've sold your soul you fall in love? Can you convince the puppet master to be drawn in by his puppet? Sasori X OC. AU. "May" contain girl love-references and gender-bender puppets and some OOCness. (May being a relative term)
1. Prologue

**This is my present to all of you that I'll going to do every Wednesday, or so I hope. This is a Sasori X OC story with a demon-Sasori. I'll try to keep him on character and actually I was inspired to write this because of a Metallica song 'The Master of Puppets' and a story 'The Portrait of Dorian Gray'. You should read it. It's dark but it's brilliant and it was written 1890 I think. Anyways, it's rated T for now but it might change to M if things get too gory or lemony or whatever. I have the entire story planned and written but I'm up for reviews and suggestions. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! I just love the Akatsuki and I'm pissed they all died so soon in the series. I demand a mini-series! _**

* * *

If you had a chance to change your life – of changing your destiny – by sacrificing your soul to the devil himself, would you do it? Back then, I would've said no, but now I know I'd be lying and it all started with a red-haired strange, the moment I met Sasori.

It started on a really bad day. I was hurt and crying, sitting on a park bench, covered in bruises. I wasn't very old at the time, maybe twelve or so but I noticed him as clear as day.

He was beautiful. He almost shimmered in the dying light of the mid-winter sun and his skin glowed with a light almost unnoticeable golden tan. He had half-lidded, tired amber eyes and bloody red crimson hair that seemed completely unnatural on anyone else but on him, no other color looked better. He wore a faded red hoodie, skinny jeans, and black converse and in less than a few seconds from the time he appeared, he was right in front of me. I knew he wasn't human.

He looked down at me and I met his amber eyes with deep azure ones, glaring at him, not sure what to think. This boy was no more than fifteen and he was without a doubt the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

He kneeled down and his face was inches from mine. We both looked at each other for a long time. It was strange being stared at by a person I didn't know, and even more so by a man. I didn't like it and I wanted to squirm but my guts told me that if I did, something bad would happen to me, and I wasn't sure what but would my instincts ever lie? Instead I just whimpered just loud enough for him to hear.

"What is your name little girl", he asked softly, taking my chin in his hands. Even his voice was beautiful!

I was forced to keep looking into those beautiful, godly amber eyes. I gulped and didn't answer; I just stayed there meeting his gaze with the tears beginning to run down my face again.

He tilted his head to the side inquisitively. His hand went to my cheek and the thumb brushed over the darkening bruise under my eye.

I winced but he didn't pull back.

He frowned and continued to brush against it until I didn't notice the pain anymore and he took his hand away. "It's a shame to damage something so beautiful", he said with his hands both on his knees as he sat just breadth anyway from touching my leg with his chest.

I was oblivious to everything going on around me but his words, they were concerned in a way and a painful realization awoke and I realized I needed to leave; it was dark and if I didn't get home soon, I would be punished. "I-It was an accident. I have to go", I answered, moving to get up but met with a bit of harshness in the redhead's eyes as he simply ordered, "Stay". I complied. It's like I didn't want to anyways, I really liked this older guy and he was beautiful, but there was something dangerous about him.

"If you could change your future, would you", he asked, looking into my eyes without a trace of emotion showing on his face or in his honey-colored orbs.

"What do you mean", I asked confused. He didn't answer so I thought about it but people can't change destiny, can they? No one had ever wanted to help me before anyways, not even the ones I loved, why would some strange? No matter how beautiful he was… I looked back into his waiting eyes, he didn't even seem to be breathing or blinking. "If I could, I would, but I can't", I answered moving to get past him again but he didn't move.

"I can", he whispered.

I blinked and looked at him. Something was wrong with this man, I just know it. I began to shake my head 'no' when he put his hand on my knee and I froze. It wasn't just the touch, he was also freezing cold.

"You're too beautiful to waste your life suffering like this; I can change it", he said looking up at me. It was intriguing. His eyes seemed to capture me and something wanted his words to be true. Then he continued, "If your life continues this way, you'll die before the week is out."

I came out of the trance. I pulled off to the side and slipped away from him, off the bench and ran past. "I'm sorry", I cried as I ran, "I have to go home!"

I would see him again before the end of the week and when I did, I would be forced to believe what he said to me because this man – this being – was very powerful and convincing in that moment, the moment I saw a dark silhouette against the flames that raged and ravaged my home. His red hair… fit him, and his passion for blood.


	2. Chapter 1: Angst

**Okay the second chapter! This one will be brief and just get my point through.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Akatsuki, or Sasori's asshole awesomeness. I wish I did and they better bring back an Akatsuki mini series or something soon! Sever will be sad otherwise!**

* * *

It was daylight and I began to blink the painful sunlight out of my eyes. I hated mornings; why couldn't they be later or at night so I would be _ready_ for sunlight so I could stay up? Whatever, it was time to get moving anyways.

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, making my tank top expose my flat stomach and navel. Once again, my dreams were haunted by my past – as well as my future – giving me painful nightmares.

I got out of my bed and stumbled across the cool floor to the pantry. Empty. Well, maybe I had some leftovers from last night's Chinese food? I checked the fridge – I must have eaten it last night – it was just as barren. Looks like I'm going to have to go _outside_ and I'll have to talk to _people_. Ugh! I can always just have coffee this morning but a sharp grumble from my stomach cancelled that idea.

I sighed and trudged into my bedroom to find some clean or mostly clean clothes to wear. I picked up a pair of jeans from the floor and sniffed. They didn't reek too badly but they did have some soy sauce on the left leg. It was a stain by now. Curse my inefficiency and poor housekeeping skills! I put on a bra and a black band T-shirt – Metallica is one of the greatest bands to ever live I'll have you know! – and threw my plush black hoodie over it. I know, I have an _extensive_ wardrobe, huh? Almost everything I wore was black, red, tan, or gray with the exception of blue jeans. I tousled my hair and combed through the dark blonde strands with my fingers and rubbed the sleep from my blue eyes before I went out the door and locked it behind me, leaving my tiny apartment behind in favor of getting food. Today was going to be a shitty day; I could already tell.

So I rounded the corner to the coffee shop, dodging the early morning traffic. I hated mornings, but regardless of that, _something_ always woke me up bright and early. Yes, I said 'something', NOT me. I would never torture myself like that.

Inside the 'mom-and-pop' donut shop, a robust older woman with the huge smile remembered me and told me to have a nice day. I never bothered to get her name though; I really didn't care. I ordered a plain glazed donut and a vanilla cappuccino. I didn't like huge selections and always got the same thing so it didn't take long for my order to come out, afterall, Friday was a day I always came in.

With practiced fakeness, I happily accepted and said 'thank you', and I didn't feel bad that she remembered my name even though I didn't give one shit about hers. To me, everyone else was just another gray face in the crowd.

I loved the occasional sweet, so after a few minutes of sitting at a booth, nursing my coffee and finishing off my donut I got a couple more glazed in a bag and left. I was done interacting for the day and I was tired of watching miserable people like me bustle along the city streets on foot and in car headed to their jobs, dropping the kids off at school, and honking their horns noisily. Why did I even live in the city?

"You're it again, _Erica_", a familiar masculine voice said in monotone. My heart skipped a beat. I both hated and loved hearing that voice and then I remembered exactly why I moved to the city; to hide.

To my right was an average redheaded man in a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a vest over it. He also wore blue skinny jeans and black converse with his signature red scorpions on the side. He was obviously going for the 'pop' theme with that black fedora on his head. Sasori had followed me again.

"Unfortunately", I grumbled, not looking at the teenager. Even though it had been seven years, he looked exactly the same as he did when we met – he was a demon afterall.

"I hate it when I have to hunt you down", he sighed boredly, "but, you're by far my most entertaining play thing". An older woman overheard and grimaced in disgust, making Sasori chuckle briefly in amusement. It was surprising since most people couldn't see or hear Sasori so I assumed he was using one of his 'puppets'. Some people just have dirty minds and expect everyone else to as well.

"Then what's the point of me staying in one place, _Danna_", I mumbled, lacing the last word with sarcasm and saying it clearly so he could hear my discontent towards him.

Sasori didn't move or answer for several long moments until as we crossed over a street he said, "Maybe I'll renegotiate and keep you around a little while longer?"

I raised an eyebrow but still didn't look at him. He was shorter than me, normally but with this 'puppet body' he looked both older and taller, which was probably why he 'collected' this particular man's body. The man looked like he could be related to Sasori in fact. I knew this puppet, but it wasn't Sasori's masterpiece or his favorite. I've seen this one a couple times before; he just didn't come out often. I decided not to ask about the special occasion and answered him, even though he really wasn't looking for an answer; just some of my signature sarcasm to make his life more entertaining.

"You'd be getting my hopes up, _Danna_; I've always wanted to die young", I stated and rolled my eyes.

Sasori hissed. "Stop calling me 'Danna'", he growled. God I loved to piss Sasori off. It was a sort of game we played together – to see who could take the most shit off the other while pissing them off.

I smiled to myself victoriously, careful not to show the demon, even in his puppet body.

"Or maybe I should just rip you apart. I'm sure your blood tastes just as sweet", Sasori had brushed against me and whispered in my ear, startling me. I was so flustered I didn't notice the brown blur that was coming straight towards me.

The wind was knocked out of my chest but I quickly readjusted my balance so I wouldn't fall, only sacrificing what was left of my cappuccino. Someone fell to the ground and papers scattered everywhere. I was a little pissed off that my precious coffee was now wasted and not getting my daily 16oz. meant today was going to be a shitty day. I didn't get any on me, but it did get all over the offender's paper that fell when we crashed into each other. I glared daggers at the offender but then my gaze softened a little.

A girl a little younger than me had fallen to the ground on her bottom. She adjusted her glasses and quickly sat up onto her haunches to start gathering the papers into her arms and back into her messenger bag. She had long brown hair pulled into a single braid down her back and her skin had a tanned glow to it. Her sleeves had to be pulled up so she could pick up her work since the peach colored sleeves engulfed her small hands. Her glasses showed lighter brown eyes filled with worry several shades lighter than her hair and she wore fuchsia jeans with a multicolored belt, probably for functionality rather than fashion. She was a skinny little thing too. She was kind of… cute.

Cute? I _never_ used that word! Why would I just now think someone was cute, especially someone as plain as her? She didn't even have a chest to speak of! Maybe it was her multicolored attire that made her stand out in this sea of gray. I had to do something, but what?

I did something I never thought I'd do – especially in a city, because no one gives a shit in the city – I bent down and helped her pick up the papers. In a moment she had them all gathered up and looked me in the eyes as she readjusted her glasses. I hope I wasn't showing too much interest so I immediately resorted back to my reserve.

"Um – I – er, thank you for helping me with that", she said shyly when she pulled her eyes off of me. Maybe Sasori was intimidating her?

I turned around but to my dismay – or should it be excitement? – the demon was nowhere to be seen. I met her eyes again and helped her up to her feet. I had to say something; she expected e to answer and this time, I did something a lot like me. It sounded pretty cruel and shitty too.

"Yeah. Whatever, just watch where you're going next time", I said glaring intimidatingly at her, daring her to say it was my fault while also trying to convince myself to walk away.

She knitted her brows together in a frown. "It was you who walked into me! You weren't even paying attention", she said in frustration.

I shrugged. "Get used to it, girly. It's the city; it'll eat you alive." She didn't like that answer very much.

"Asshole", she said and shoved past me before breaking into a run.

I watched her go and then went on my way back to the apartment; maybe Sasori had run off to scope it out already, since he followed me here and found me. I really didn't care. Sasori was going to do whatever he wanted anyways; I just hoped he didn't see what happened moments before with that girl. Sasori would eat me alive if he found out, maybe not literally, but still... I just wonder if I'll ever see her again? She was younger than me so she might be a high school student, since I'm only just now going on twenty. This had to be the first time I had ever felt attracted to someone since the puppet master first appeared and somehow, I liked it.

Just then my phone rang and after a brief conversation, I broke out into a run back to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 2: Sasori Akasuna

**Sever here again. Here's my Christmas present to you. You actually get more Sasori and sorry about Erica's dirty mouth. She's kind of an aggressive person right now. Okay well enjoy and 'Happy Christmas'! This Christmas has been a nightmare! I almost didn't get this typed! Thank God the chapters aren't as long as 'Konan On Top - An Akatsuki Story'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, the Akatsuki, Metallica, or Naruto. I do own your souls and you now forfeit them by reading and reviewing my story! Bwahaha!**

* * *

[Sasori's POV]

I had finally found my marionette. It had taken several months but I tracked her down easily. It was just a game the two of us played but she was the only puppet I've ever had that refused to obey my will this fervently – my others had never been able to resist, but then again, the girl had seen me immediately the first time we met. She obviously wasn't an average human.

I looked around at the small apartment. It wasn't nearly as big as I would've hoped for so I scoffed and smiled to myself. Erica was terrible at housekeeping, which was okay. I really didn't expect it – the only things I expected were to feed off of her and to one day take her body to use as my puppet from here to eternity but I'd probably let her keep her soul, at least for a while to keep it interesting. However much I hated to admit it, she was what kept my life exciting and although I wanted her to be added to my marionette collection, I had a soft spot for her.

Demons – like myself – naturally feed from humans, but not always in physical form. I for one like to feed from the emotions those creatures give off, since the feelings are so foreign to me. Of course, I did feel the usual feelings of anger and impatience but things like _affection_, _excitement_, or – the more sickening of the three _love_ - were so strange and alien I couldn't hope to describe them. However, I guess I felt something similar every time I was around that girl. She was so fascinating and different from the others I _liked_ her, in a sense, just not in the carnal, lusty way humans do. I was beyond being human and of feeling such things.

Every time I fed off of Erica's emotions, it felt like I was on a high. I was soaring and reaching an extraordinary peak, but the moment she closed off her feelings again it was always gone. I had never savored emotions like hers before and as I wandered the small apartment, I was bringing myself back and coming down to Earth again. This was exactly why I chased her down no matter how far she ran and this time, I had happened to chase her across an ocean. It wasn't too bad – troublesome, yes – but her surprise and mix of emotions was always worth it.

I kicked a pizza box out of my path and discovered a patch of floor. I walked over it and saw an open door where a pile of wrinkled clothing seemed to be accumulating. I approached and popped my redhead into it. Amazing! She actually had a closet in this dump? The hangars held recognizable garments – mostly frilly and ribbon-laden dresses – that I could most definitely recall. I was a demon with a twisted sense of humor after all and I treasured stirring up my puppet's feelings every chance I saw; I also had a fetish for having my 'marionette' dress up and with her porcelain skin, soft yet striking features, and golden blond hair, she was a beautiful play thing. I ran fingers across the row of outfits until I brushed across a beautiful frilly, lacey white dress with pink ribbons. It was maybe up to her mid-thighs by now and I remembered having her wear it for one of my performances a few years back when I displayed her as a living puppet. She was quite an actress, and from what I heard she had a few shows here too.

I was pulled from my thoughts and backed out of the closet. Well, although that was a delightful trip down memory lane, I came here for a reason; to take her back with me – kicking and screaming if I had to. She only had about a year left though so I _could_ stick around – if I wanted to, but I'm an impatient person.

I began nosing around the rest of the apartment, sifting through articles and books, knocking down boxes, and kicking aside articles of clothing and garbage in my way. It reeked in here and my lips curled into a disgusted snarl as I spotted a to-go container growing 'penicillin' over it. '_Disgust_', obviously another emotion I can feel but it only shows up in Erica's 'dwellings'.

At that moment, a set of footsteps thundered to the door and came inside. The blond girl that I most certainly knew locked it and leaned against it, panting. She caught her breath and glared at me darkly with azure blue eyes. I glared back until she finally turned away. She didn't want to have a dispute with me, to begin with, I was _her_ master. Not the other way around.

That arrogant look made me remember how upset I was that she hadn't followed me immediately. It was a pet-peeve really. I hated waiting and like I said, I am an impatient person – er, demon.

"You're late", I said still glaring at her menacingly.

She didn't look at me but shrugged awkwardly, pushing herself off the door. "Does it matter? I've yet to be on time to anything before, "she pointedly lifted her chin up and looked straight back into my eyes with her crystal blue ones, "why should I start now, _Danna_?"

She was really pulling my strings now, ironically.

I didn't twitch or bat an eyelash at the implication, but I still hated it. That brat! I scanned her over, checking the condition of my puppet and noticed her bright red cheeks. How peculiar. I haven't angered her to that point yet, but then again she obviously ran back here. I felt a disturbance in her emotions – one I've never felt from her before – swirling with a mix of rage, annoyance, and confusion. I had to get closer to feel what it was.

I couldn't just go up next to her or say anything because she'd shut off her feelings so I had to take the torment of thinking up another method. I turned my back on her and walked slowly towards her closet. I don't think she realized it for a moment until she saw me enter her tiny bedroom.

She hauled herself with haste over to me and yanked on my arm in an attempt to stop me. It wasn't much use seeing as how I'm about, oh I don't know, twenty times stronger than her.

"Sasori! Don't go in there", she growled.

She was trying in vain. She knew I wasn't going to listen and ordering me around would just annoy me and upset me. I wasn't upset though because now the feelings whirling around inside her were more prominent and even more intoxicating. It made me forget my goal. I couldn't remember exactly what it was that I had been aiming for or what I wanted but I instantly remembered a sliver of something – an emotion; a memory of my own life long forgotten on my path to vengeance and damnation.

_A short redheaded boy was smiling happily as he watched a puppet dance across a man's workbench. The man was an older version of the child with darker eyes. The scent of sandalwood filled the air. _

The child was delighted and there was a warm airiness in my heart. Something about that scene felt familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I had forgotten most of my life before I had even turned thanks to my determination for vengeance. It was relaxing and warm in my mind if only for a minute before it vanished and faded the instant she let go.

I twirled around and looked at her. If her unfazed, still angry expression was any indication, she had no idea what had just transpired. Something powerful was affecting this girl's feeling and affecting me in turn. I shook off the sensation and placed a sadistic grin on my face as I reached into the closet.

"I did see you kept the entire wardrobe from our shows, Erica."

Erica puffed out her cheeks and grumbled, "Sasori you're such a bastard."

I chuckled in amusement. "I especially like this one," I stated tugging out the delicate dress I was musing over earlier.

Erica snatched it from me and wrapped it in her arms as if she was protecting it. Her face had become an even darker shade and she mumbled barely audible obscenities. "Piss off Sasori. How long are you here for anyways? I'm sure you're late for something by now."

I shrugged. If I told her she'd just disappear again so I just simply said, "A while."

Erica growled angrily. "Whatever. I'll be back later", she said as she stormed out the door to her apartment.

Hmm. She took the dress with her. Maybe she forgot about it?

A moment after I thought that she stormed back in and stomped over to me. She thrust the dress at me which I didn't accept. I smirked.

"Damn it Sasori", she growled. She stomped over to the closet grumpily and put up her dress.

"Where are you going now", I asked, watching her back as she froze up at my question.

"Out", she stated darkly, gritting her teeth.

I watched as she jogged back over to the door and left. Subconsciously, I knew she didn't really know or have anything to do – she was just trying to forget something. I didn't know who or what but whatever it was, it had sparked the feelings in her that I craved so hungrily. A demon could quite possibly starve thanks to Erica's normal reserve – though I doubt it because of our near-immortality – I had to find out what caused it, but I'd know in due time. I owned Erica's soul. There was no way she could hide everything from me, afterall I am the deadly Sasori Akasuna, Sasori of the Red Sand.


	4. Chapter 3: Samuel

**Hey guys, Sever here. I'm sure you're wondering what was going on with me, but it's a long story and I just want to get to the latest chapter of the story. Any ways, this chapter is called 'Samuel' for more than one reason, but it'll be revealed later on. Also, I need reviews to answer whether I should put Deidara in here, so read, review, and tell me what you think! Special thanks to CosmicStoryTeller!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do love coffee, and Erica will eat you alive if you don't!**

* * *

Today was officially in my top five worst days ever! First I wake up 'in the morning' - yes, it's a big deal! - then Sasori shows up out of the blue, and now the only member of my family I had left died in an accident. Could things get any worse?

The moment I had gotten the call I wanted to crawl into my bed and just die - figuratively speaking of course. Although, I miscalculated and managed to SOMEHOW forget that Sasori had a knack for finding my place and going through my shit. He was so embarrassing! So now I was letting off steam by doing what I normally did when I got pissed off; walking around in somewhat of a 'zombie' trance until time faded together and I lost all bearings of where I had ended up.

When I had finally been pulled to a stop, it was pretty late - definitely past noon - and my legs were even more sore from my trek as the frosty breeze picked up and rustled through my clothes, pressing them against my muscular frame. Now, not to get off-topic, but it was a miracle I was still in good shape considering my off-character love of sweets. I figured Sasori had something to do with it, like always.

My stomach growled pitifully, and despite my stubbornness, I couldn't help but give in. With all the soreness that filled my body and the emptiness I was now harboring even more intensely than before, I decided to find someplace warm to eat at. I looked around at the surrounding shops. Ah! What do y'know? A nice, cozy little coffee shop lingered just a few steps away, and I. loved my coffee. Once it hit your system... BOOM! You were awake and instantly enthused!

I went inside and walked up to the counter to order. It looked like a pretty casual, laid back establishment. The front of the shop was a pristine white while the dining area was a room painted different shades of faded blues and greens with speckles of other colors decorating it. The floor was a dark hardwood and they had mismatched tables with mismatched chairs to boot. There was a few cliché potted plants and a large bookcase on the back wall with various games and books. It looked like a typical place that - also cliché - coffee-obsessed artists would lurk in, sure enough there were a few sketching sketching at a table by a window.

I ordered a vanilla cappuccino - like always - and a made-in-house coffee cake from a bouncy woman whom seemed slightly older than I was with large dark circles under her eyes. Hmph! She was just as addicted to the steaming hot liquid as her customers!

I picked a table far off to the side and watched the artists at work. I had always enjoyed watching an artist engage in their genuine passion. Sasori was an artist after all. However, the Scorpion would never approve of such convenient methods, after all, paper rotted quicker than treated wood or porcelain puppets, even dressed in human skin. God, that first time was horrifying! He had shown me the complete process many times now, enough times that I no longer became nauseous at the meager sight nor scent. I had 'desensitized' so to speak.

I watched the artists carefully whilst indulging in my more than satisfying cake and sipping the scalding hot beverage. Their ages ranged from teen to senior citizen and one struck me as familiar. To the left of the window, with the right side of her profile facing outwards towards me, there was a plain young teenager with a gray winter cap, making her bangs conceal the top of her glasses - the rest of her hair was just in a messy ponytail - and a peach hoodie on the back of her chair. Beneath was a yellow shirt with an chibi panda in a cartoon-ish bamboo forest saying 'Save the Pandas' in large neon orange letters.

She looked rather cute- Holy shit! It's that flat-chested cutie from earlier! I turned away brooding in my thoughts. Should I look? Should I talk to her? What should I do? I know I decided never to fall for anyone or to 'like' anyone at all, but if the speed my heart was racing at was any indication, it was too late. The last thing I wanted to do was leave a broken-hearted lover; dating anyone would be selfish and completely fruitless. After my childhood, my heart was almost void of emotions like my master's.

I watched the girl draw until after the elderly lady next to her left and a teenage boy with piercings-galore occupied the seat. I felt an inaudible grumble of displeasure leave my throat. She didn't seem happy when piercing-boy started chatting with her. If anything she looked uncomfortable. He wasn't part of her group so I just assume he wandered in unnoticed. He wasn't deserving of my godly attention and the attention I was giving him now... if only looks could kill!

She looked so helpless and her motions seemed to give her an appearance of pleading for help. Normally, as I may have mentioned earlier today, I'm not the 'Good Samaritan' type of person so you can imagine my surprise when my feet became possessed and led me to the other side of the room. I approached the table, coffee-in-hand and overheard 'mister piercings' rude comments.

'I know somewhere we can go to show you the true art that is my body', the cocky boy said as he displayed his tongue piercing in a vulgar manner.

An older male at the table glared at him, reminding me of the same cold look Sheldon from 'The Big Bang Theory' could pull, and then back at the girl I had been observing who just cringed. Hell! He could've been Jim Parson's twin!

The plain girl just looked up at the other teen and began sputtering nervously. It was obvious she didn't like him; why couldn't the guy take the hint?!

"Hey metal-face", I said darkly, gaining the four patrons of the tables' attention, "get the hell out of 'my' spot."

The pierced teen scowled at me, still sitting in the chair backwards. "Who the hell invited you", he asked.

"Does it matter?" I stared daggers into the defiant black eyes.

He looked me over and smiled, "You're much hotter than her", he observed as he leaned in the chair. He dismounted the chair and smiled in a somewhat cunning, tantalizing way, but I wasn't amused. He was just a hormone-driven teenager looking for his next prey, which happened to be the very same that I had my sights on. Predators always tend to go for the most vulnerable.

I didn't like idiots flirting with me or with anyone I liked, but that was a short list because I never really liked anyone in particular except Sasori and this girl.

A chubby redheaded woman with short pigtails and 'Hello Kitty' everything spoke up, "Daniel, leave the girl alone and go home", she said tiredly to the teen.

He ignored her. "So are they real", the idiot pushed the boundary!

He was talking about my chest and it struck my late nerve. I never really liked my annoying hefty cleavage, but I was not going to let some random teenage jerk-off insult them! Using something I had picked up from being Sasori-danna's living puppet, I single-handedly prodded a pressure point in his shoulder, making him scream out and grasp it crying.

"You bitch", he snarled.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a demon", I said coolly as he ran out the door yelling something like 'revenge blah-blah kill wonk wonk cruel', either way I didn't catch it and could care less.

I took my newly acquired seat and halfheartedly smiled at them, sipping my coffee peacefully as the entire shop was staring at me in either awe, fear, or nervousness. As soon as I set my Styrofoam cup down, 'Hello Kitty' gave me a sickeningly cheerful greeting, "Hi, I'm Candy."

I didn't want to be too rude considering my company, "Er... Erica."

She gestured the tall, lanky guy with the dark hair and grim glare. "This guy over here is Michael; don't mind his comments, he's just a little cranky", she said right in front of him.

"And with good reason; I'm forced to associate with beings of inferior intellect that have yet to realize my intellectual superiority", he said glaring holes into 'Candy' who just snorted laughing. He looked back at me as if to say, "I fucking told you", only in a more controlled manner. I LIKE THIS MAN!

I smiled more charmingly and turned to face the bashful teen who hadn't really gotten a good look at me yet, "And this shy one here is Samuel. We're the 'Northwestern Art Group'", Candy said even more cheerfully. Really? N.A.G.?

"Interesting name", I quipped but she didn't take notice.

"Yeah", she giggled, "Michael came up with it." Okay. That made senses. He knowingly smiled, not looking up from his drawing.

"It's Sam", the brunette girl said beside me. Then she looked up at me and jolted in surprise and pointed an accusing, angry finger at me, "You!" Suddenly, although I knew I shouldn't be, I was amused and excited. Heated argument, here I come!


	5. Chapter 4: Through the Flames, Part 1

**Sever here again! Okay, I know this is ANOTHER freaking cliffhanger, but it'll start to become the 'T' rating it is now and in 'Part 2'. This is all Sasori's POV here so pay attention and mae sure you understand. No Deidara isn't here yet and I did add Yura in there briefly. Part 2 will finish this and cover other parts that need to be covered before I get back to Erica and Sam. I'll also add a 'mysterious other' Naruto character that I'll only blurt out if you review! Bwahaha! So enjoy and come back next week! **

**DISCLAIMER: This cutie doesn't own Metallica, Dorian Gray, Sasori, Akatsuki, Deidara, or the Naruto series, but I suspect Deidara is secretly the son of-**

* * *

I had followed the girl for months and watched the misery she endured, especially after her brother had left her. I didn't think he'd be a problem after abandoning his equally abused baby sister. I knew exactly where he went however, and I would encounter him later on.

Every evening, I'd watch her suffer and take the force of her father's drunken rage and her mother's harsh ignorance and neglect. They kept the girl in sad brooding silence but in her pained heart I could see the hope. Maybe if she did better they'd love her. Maybe if she didn't cry as much she wouldn't be hurt or hit as much.

It was always the broken ones that caught my eye; the ones who are so desolate in their own pain and sadness that their happiness is like an exotic treat to my demon being. It made this puppet – this beautiful girl; this specimen – so much more beautiful.

A few days later, I found myself before her again. I had just collected a recent contract and had added a new puppet to my collection - I later called him Yura and he was a real piece of work; a traitor if you may, just for the price of power. It was a pity since he was such a loyal man swayed by my words.

After collecting his life, I was at my peak of power and although humans didn't notice, my body would appear to glow brightly and more vibrantly than an Incubus's. The girl was seated on a bench and surprisingly, she noticed me without me having to summon one of my puppets. They wouldn't do any ways, they were too troublesome and would probably make things more difficult in the future. However, I sensed death approaching her and his dark cloak was already beginning to drape around her shoulders; she had less than a week left to live.

Her eyes danced with wonder at my form and she looked so much like _that person_ that I couldn't help but gaze at her with the same look I'd give to my lost companion rather than the scaving, observant, emotionless glare I gave anyone else I had ever managed to encounter. She wasn't scared of me so I approached, although she was weary and obviously knew I wasn't human. Maybe she took after her brother and had the same gene? Yes, I had to assume that, but I didn't care; I wanted something and I was going to get it.

I looked down tenderly at the bright blue azure eyes. I saw her hope shine through and highlight the distasteful discoloration of her left eye. Hatred and rage boiled inside of me when I saw the damage done to such a beautiful face, but I didn't show it and kneeled down in front of her, to observe her more closely. Nervousness washed over her and I found it amusing – it overpowered her fear; even more ponderously. She whimpered and I finally noticed she was squirming in discomfort of the situation. (Due to my lack of _'being human'_, I wasn't really good with boundaries or personal spaces.)

I took the poor girl's chin in my hands and looked directly into her eyes, using my charm of manipulation to keep her gaze and attention whilst calming her nerves. "What is your name little girl", I asked gently.

She gulped nervously and continued to look into my controlling amber eyes until tears began to run down her face. Did I break her? Did I do something wrong? I tilted my head to examine her curiously_,_ but everything seemed to be intact.

I sent a hand up to her cheek to repair the marred feature; the bruised, swollen right eye. I brushed my thumb over it and used some of my newly gathered power to repair it, making her wince at the slight sting before it completely faded away.

I sat on my haunches and watched her reactions closely to make sure she wasn't suffering any side-effects and uttered without thinking in my anger and disgust of her injuries, "It's a shame to damage something so beautiful".

She seemed lost when I had mentioned it and not but a moment later, it was as if a wave of ice water had hit her and fear began to pour from her. I don't think it was me she was afraid of either. "I-It was an accident", she managed to splutter before attempted to get up and escape wearily, "I have to go."

I scowled slightly, not wanting the darkness of her abuse to engulf her. I wanted her to stay longer so I could observe her and maybe convince her to come with me. "Stay", I ordered her. Luckily, she complied and sat back down on the bench.

I frowned as I looked over her quivering body and recited the same phrase that I tended to ask all humans nowadays when forming a contract, "If you could change your future, would you do it?"

She spoke more confidently, but in a confused way. "What do you mean", she whispered. I knew she understood because she was obviously a bright girl so I didn't answer and let her drift in her thoughts, feeling a sliver of happiness and hope and a childish innocence come through, then a dark depressing gloom filled her and she met my eyes with a dark angst behind them and those stunning blue eyes turned a dreary, stormy gray. "If I could, I would, but I can't".

She moved to get up and get past me, but I stayed in place and answered the most obvious thing in the world that she apparently hadn't noticed by now. "I can", I stated simply.

She held her head up and blinked as if trying to clear her mind from a dream. I obviously wasn't going anywhere. She shook her head in mild disbelief and she shifted on the bench.

I placed a hand on her and she froze. I looked her dead in the eye. I could stand playing this game anymore; it was time to get to the point! "You're too beautiful to waste your life suffering like this; I can change it", I said in an attempt to convince her. "If your life continues this way, you'll die before the week is out". Something about the word 'die' pulled a reaction from her and I could feel her blood run cold.

I had seen her get hurt many times, though she never saw me, not even once. Lately her wounds had gotten worse and the ones she had now were a definite improvement of those she had late time I had seen her, meaning a brutal beatdown was just around the corner. They always were after she was pretty much healed from the last.

She sipped away and ran off as fast as she could. I had lost my chance, but I still had the rest of the week before her time was up. Her time was running fast and the numbers were dwindling down and creeping away. I would have to stop it myself and change her fate. I knew she wanted to live and get away and me? Well, an optimist would say I was doing her a favor.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2! STAY TUNED IN!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Through the Flames, Part 2

**Sever here! Almost thought I was gonna be late on my chapter! Longest chapter so far and for the gore I guess, I had to change to M. I was hoping to keep it at T-rated too. Anyways, very interesting turn and my thanks to CosmiStoryTeller who is crankin' out the stories like a writing goddess! (She's awesome like that!)**

**For updates and such, visit my Tumblr - same username - Severnskull. I'm finishing a very yaoi-filled chapter of 'Konan' right now and I'll update 'My HS GF' soon! I'm also posting the ORIGINAL NOTES soon!**

**Thanks! Please review! : )**

* * *

It was dark that night. For the event that would happen next, not a star or the moon herself showed their faces. The clouds blanketed the sky in black and grey and the wind whispered rumors of the things to come and quieted all the animals of the night for the coming storm.

I walked in a casual nonchalant manner up to a tree on the side of the house. I wasn't going to be noticed because of my spectral form, besides that, the drama next door and the shadow I cast when I was around made them uncomfortable since they were very superstitious. They made a wise decision.

I reached my hand up toward the branches of the elderly pine and let glistening blue strings erupt from my fingers to wrap around a thick branch which grew close to the second floor window that I wanted to see – the girl's bedroom. I hauled my body up easily – since us demons are quite light, being undead – and peered inside the small crack between the curtains. There she was, curled up into a fetal position beneath her blankets.

It had been two days since I had last seen her. I had been catching up with an acquaintance who had encountered the girl's father: retired A.D.A.M., William Haven. By hunter, I didn't mean a man who strays into the woods to target a kill and bring home meat to his family, no. No, that was much too different than his actual occupation. A.D.A.M., exorcizing and killing in the name of the 'Association of Demon and Ayakashi Marshals', that was his job; gathering monsters and killing them and any human associated with them to keep the public safe. They were a corrupt group with their own agenda. I didn't get much information from my informant, but they somehow wanted to rule the world with their otherworldly powers. That being said, the girl's _powers_ from her father allowed her to see me.

I looked upon the girl and watched her, feeling and cringing in the bitter taste of her emotions full of dread, pain, and betrayal. I couldn't feel the spark of hope and sliver of happiness she always had and somehow I knew something was wrong.

On that short branch, I stood to my full height and walked as close to the end of the branch as I could before latching more ghastly blue threads onto the window and pulling myself to it and through the closed window. Consequences didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the girl suffering who barely took a breath tangled into her pink comforter. I sat beside the girl on her bed and she shivered but didn't move. I examined her and heard a soft sob and saw blood coagulating in her golden blond hair which suddenly felt as dull as the sky outside.

Without thinking much of it, I ripped the blanket off of her and gaped at her motionless, pained body. Her body was covered in the dark bruises that made the perfect shape of a rather large fist and others probably from being pushed into things or bashed with them. I easily spotted blood on her arm which had been leaking onto just about everything from a protruding bone in her arm. Her shirt was ripped from being yanked hard and from her pained shallow breaths; I could assume she had some broken ribs. Her face was almost unrecognizable but I knew it was her. Her hair was put up in pigtails and all she wore was a puffy pink 'Powerpuff Girls' t-shirt and a pair of pink underwear to match. Ugh. _Pink_. At least she didn't have pink hair; who _does_ that? Her appearance wasn't the only thing that got to me, because being experienced in the medical field I could easily repair them, I'd just be diminished and hungry. No, it was the scent that got to me. It wasn't an emotion; it was a particular scent from a particular person. This particular person was now going to be ripped apart by my own hands in the most painful way I could think of.

She was dying; bleeding from the inside out.

A dark rage that I had kept bottled up bubbled to the surface and I began to burn through my energy, letting the darkness swallow up everything around me. I stood from the bed and headed towards the door, easily slipping through it. Did a man this evil think that he had nothing to fear? Apparently so but I'd easily correct that. I should paralyze him and torture him for days on end, keeping him alive until I was finally satisfied, but this was a suburban area; someone would see, or more likely _hear_.

I slid through the door and wandered towards the first living thing I sensed. My energy was fowling like a raging river and conjoining with my unending rage creating a force enough to cut down one of my own kind in their prime. I sensed two humans, the closest was a depressed, sluggish feeling of regret and self-loathing – _the mother_. She wasn't completely innocent in my eyes; she knew about this but did nothing. She had been in the same room a handful of times I had seen the girl hurt but like always she had ignored it or walked away. Of course, I knew she had suffered the same but to turn her back? The girl was still a child!

I summoned a puppet body just outside the door and slid into it before opening the door and entering. She seemed mildly surprised but didn't make a move or a sound, although I figured with the waves of vindictive intent washing off me, even a brain-dead mortal could assume I was here to kill them.

The sad dark-haired woman glanced at me from a chair with a book in shaking hands of which she gently set down on her lap. Her face was the exact same as her daughter's but with dark, dull blonde hair instead of the golden mane like her daughter's hair. She closed the book and looked up at me with deep grey eyes and worry lines marring her features. "You've come to kill me", she said softly in a voice years younger than she looked.

I nodded and stated simply, "Yes."

She put her book to the side and pulled her hair back. She took a deep breath, "I never thought it'd end like this or that I'd believe in ghost stories", I wasn't sure what she meant but the anger inside me needed to be released; killing was the only thing that did that, even when I was human.

I placed myself into front of her and formed a sharp edge on the side of the puppet's hand. I felt relief pour off this woman and rather than fear, there was acceptance as if she knew she would have to atone for what happened and couldn't live the guilt. By watching her numbers, I could tell she would've died soon anyways, or rather taken her own life. I held the sharpened side of my left hand over her throat and then she met my eyes.

"Take care of my daughter, Sasori", she said throwing me for a loop. I wanted an explanation but I was getting impatient; it could come later so I sliced deep and unyieldingly into her skin letting the crimson liquid slip onto her pale white nightgown. How did she know my name? I watched her head lull to the side and her body slope down the hair and onto the floor, all with a small smile of redemption. I didn't feel pity – I couldn't – but that was just the first one; next was the father whom was undoubtedly experienced with my kind, but also very drunk. It wouldn't last long, especially while inside of Hiruko.

**~XxxX~**

Hiruko was my masterpiece; a true work of art. He was a warrior born and bred on war. He had been a very fierce and strong man whom was even taller than most at nearly seven feet. He had dark skin, black soulless eyes, and a stubbornness of a mule, but like most humans his downfall had been his greed and pride. I remembered challenging him when I had just become a demon, when I had set a goal to kill everyone involved with the war that took everything from me; including my soul.

I had sat there waiting in a wasteland of bodies that had been slaughtered by my own hands; my own body was covered in the warm liquid that matched my vibrant, messy hair. I was seated upon a boulder in the sandy battlefield, licking the blood from a finger in a long stroke filled with a desire – a desire to kill and fulfill my lust for blood. My deadly amber eyes glowed with animalistic intent and hatred as I gazed upon the only man left. I had wiped out his entire army, and considering his back was to a steep canyon, he had no way out but death.

"Who the hell are you", the tank-like, hulking man snarled out.

I was growing uninterested and impatient so I decided to answer and get straight to the point that I wanted him dead, just like the White Fang, who didn't get the pleasure of killing, but was the man who I had wanted to kill the most. The man had taken away everything from me and left me alone. Everything he stood for and all his subordinates were as good as dead.

"I am Sasori Akasuna" I said in a monotone while watching the man try to figure a way out and feeling his fear of death jittering and panicking like a fly with its wings pulled off. His pride was conflicting with it because he wanted to prove he was better. I was content to make things more interesting, but I always grew bored too soon, unlike that idiot partner of mine, Deidara who did nothing but toy with his prey or even Orochimaru. It seemed to be a reoccurring process; a psychotic partner who toys with people. "I am going to take your soul and turn you into a puppet for my own uses. You cannot escape."

He looked shocked. "You're supposed to be dead! I saw his corpse with my own eyes", he yelled.

I held my head down in anger at remembering my death. "There's a reason to burn an evil man's corpse; to ward the spirit away from it. Instead, you are paying the price of burying him in a shallow grave with over a hundred innocents, Hiruko."

A demon body didn't just – _poof_ – happen; I obtained mine through a horrible death and being unable to rest my spirit. My body had come back to life and regenerated in the form I sought it as and I crawled out of a gaping muddy grave filled with countless maggot-eaten corpses of men, women, and children. It had sapped the last of compassion from my body and turned me into a ruthless killer.

The man decided to rush me while I wasn't looking and swung his enormous sword at my head. Faster than the eye could see, I rolled away and dealt a kick to his face nocking the enormous man to the ground with a heavy blow and a loud, audible snap.

I crouched down beside his corpse and turned his head to look into dead, lifeless black eyes. "The bigger they are; the harder they fall", I released his dreadlocks and let the man's head roll disgustingly back to the side. "How pitiful; an honorless death. Not to worry dear Hiruko, your corpse will become quite a masterpiece." I reached into his chest and grasped the glowing blue orb, devouring it into myself to obtain this body as my own.

**~XxxX~**

The fight didn't last very long against the man; after all, I was a centuries old demon specializing in the manipulation of humans. I had stood I front of him as he was panting and bleeding, staring at the silver pistol on the floor that I had snapped apart with the ease one would have on a child's toy. He seemed to have sobered up after realizing that he wasn't as strong or as intimidating as he believed he was.

"You bastard", the man hissed against the wall glaring at me as I approached in my tall puppet body. "I'll make you regret this!"

I had to smirk at that statement and looked at the man with all the malice I could muster, "I rarely regret anything, but with you, I regret not killing you sooner; I am not a patient person."

The man narrowed his eyes as he stood on the other side of the room, held in place by the blue spectral threads. "What's a monster like you doing here, eh? You're an S-rank demon worried about a worthless little girl; you're going to have hunters all over come after you if you kill me", he hissed.

I raised an eyebrow at that and my smirk slipped away. So he knew I was watching her all this time.

"She's a monster just like you and deserves to die like one of you", he hissed.

I flicked my wrist and tightened the threads making him cry out in pain as they started to cut in. "Explain."

He laughed at me, "She's why you're here isn't it? The _demon_ in an angel's body?"

I had never heard of such a medial thing; a prophecy was obviously a bluff. "I gravely advise you to give me more information because I have no problem killing you _right now_", I said monotonously I made the threads squeeze tighter and I could hear the ripping of fabric and the rapid pace of a heartbeat. "_Speak_."

"The Scorpion! The Scorpion of the Red Sand! The higher ups, they told me to get rid of my daughter so he doesn't get her, or else he could become a '_force like no other_', but I couldn't kill my daughter! So instead I retired and moved out here", he answered hastily.

"This _'force like no other_'," I demanded.

He struggled against the threads. "That's all I know!"

I caught his gaze and held it with narrowed eyes, "So instead you torture the girl?"

"If she's just going to be eaten or killed, it doesn't matter. She's dead to me", the ex-hunter said through gritted teeth and ice cold eyes.

"If she's dead then so are you", I answered bluntly and yanked the threads back. With a sickening wet sound body parts and blood exploded in a messy array, splashing my puppet body with the sickening metallic scent. Pieces of limbs and organs were splayed out in every direction and blood even dirtied the ceiling, dripping down in thick crimson drops. His surprised face was lying at my feet and I felt a last bolt of sheer anger towards this man before lifting Hiruko's boot and smashing the vile thing with immense force, smashing it like a sledgehammer would a watermelon.

It would take a while to get this off of Hiruko so I withdrew from him and sent him back. I'd deal with him later; right now I had an injured girl to heal. In my impatience and anger I had forgotten myself and went on a rampage. I had pulled a rookie mistake and now it could prove to have heavy consequences especially now that the girl was rumored to be even more important – or very well _interesting_. After all, it was a rumor.

When I had made my way back by the girl's side, she was still alive but she was ice cold. _Shit._ This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all, and now, the only way to keep her alive would be to put her under a contract to preserve the last of her life and give her some of my ability. She would forever be cursed as a piece in my collection – a doll; a puppet; a _work of fine art._ Honestly, I was anxious to be bound with her, but what if the rumor was true; the story that bastard told me?

I couldn't just dismiss this since the whole of A.D.A.M.'s members believed. I clearly didn't know as much as should, but I'd deal with my informant later. The facts still remained: the girl was injured and we were obviously both hunted now. It felt just like old times with _Deidara_ and that was something else I had to think about; I was drawn to this girl by a strange force of fate and her similarity to that person. Soon, I'd have answers but even still, not all the questions could be answered immediately, could they? Maybe I was overthinking, but still, _what if… _


End file.
